In the process treatment, it may be required that both surfaces of a plate member, such as a film, a plate of glass et cetera, be subjected to a process treatment. In this case, there is employed a reversing device so that, after execution of the process treatment on the obverse surface of the plate member, the plate member is reversed. As an example of the reversing device, there is known a transfer/placing robot disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1.
The reversing device set forth in Patent Literature 1 has a plate member holding frame. There are formed, in the holding frame, a fixing member and a movable member, and the plate member transferred to the reversing device is supported, by these members, at its edge portions respectively on one surface side and on the opposite surface side. This reversing device is configured such that one surface of the plate member is supported by the fixing member while the opposite surface is supported by the movable member, and the plate member holding frame is rotated to reverse the plate member.